Pass the Eggs
by Amael21
Summary: The ikkou are a team - in every way - and it's time to bring Goku into their more private activities together. Gojyo's been elected to be the message bearer. 359 COMPLETE.


**_This fanfiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Minekura Kazuya. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, not profit made._**

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"Ch."

"It really doesn't have anything to do with me."

Gojyo rolled his eyes and leaned forward, so the front legs of his chair landed on the floor. Sometimes he really fucking hated dealing with these two. Even Hakkai was pissing him off right now, which was rare.

"Don't you guys give me that shit. Sanzo, I'm not blind and neither is Goku. Just because he hasn't said anything doesn't mean he hasn't noticed. And Hakkai? I'm gettin' real sick of you trying to pretend that you're not a part of this. Damn it!"

"I'm not, really," Hakkai reasoned, "I rarely have anything to do with it, after all."

"Rarely," Sanzo piped up around his cigarette, "is not the same as _never_." He punctuated this statement with a pointed glare. "It affects you, too."

Hakkai sighed, spreading his hands in a gesture of surrender. "All right. If you insist, then I'll give my assent. Just don't ask me to be there right away. I am not going to wind up being the one to explain."

"Sanzo?" Gojyo prompted.

The monk plucked the cigarette from his lips before answering, "Do what you want."

"Sanzo." The warning in Hakkai's voice was deadly clear. "I'm certain that you didn't just push me for an answer, in order to then foist the decision off on Gojyo." He smiled at Sanzo, "Did you?"

Deep violet-coloured eyes flicked over the brunet with obvious annoyance, but Sanzo's good sense won out in the end. He huffed and nodded. "Fine, but you're going to do it," he growled, staring directly into Gojyo's eyes.

"I'll accept that from Hakkai," Gojyo said firmly, "but not from you. I'll do the talking, but you've got to be there. It's not coming down to just me."

"I swear, every word out of your mouth takes a minute off my life," Sanzo grumbled, crushing out his smoke. "Whatever," he added, with a barely perceptible nod.

* * *

The next day, Hakkai sent Gojyo and Goku out to the market alone, excusing himself in order to deal with a pile of laundry. Sanzo had slipped Gojyo the Gold card, mumbling something about 'corking the black hole'; the hanyou was under no illusion regarding the expectation that came with it, but Sanzo was going to pay for wriggling out of this. As they walked toward the shops, Gojyo remarked on the fine weather, suggesting with a wink that they should grab some food and play hooky from the errands in favour of a picnic. Goku gave him a strange look, but agreed fairly readily.

Gojyo wasn't particularly hungry, what with his stomach twisted into knots. He let Goku pick out some things that he liked, made sure to grab a six-pack of beer for himself, and they headed off to find a nice green space in which to eat. Gojyo kept his eyes peeled for people, and finally they settled on a quiet little area near a path that entered a small wood. It was mostly sheltered from the nearer houses and so on, and they weren't likely to be disturbed by random passers-by. They laid out their feast, and Goku dug in happily. Gojyo headed straight for the beer.

About a half hour passed, with Goku eating heartily, if a little more slowly than usual, and Gojyo picking here and there, between sips. Finally, the young brunet stopped, wiping his fingers on a napkin before turning earnest eyes on Gojyo.

"So, what's goin' on?" he asked.

Gojyo, who had been in the act of raising his beer can to his lips, lowered it again with a sigh. He should have known the monkey would figure it out. What he'd said to Sanzo the night before was true. Goku might be simple, but he wasn't stupid by a long shot and he was easily the most emotionally sensitive of the four.

Gojyo ran a hand through his hair. "All right," he said quietly, and then shifted over so he could rest his back against a nearby tree. Straightening his legs, he crossed them at the ankles and rested his beer on his thigh. He'd never been this nervous, with butterflies in his stomach and the whole deal; he raised his drink to his lips and realized that his hands were shaking, too. Well, holy shit. So much for the smooth operator.

"Well?" Goku prompted.

"Yeah, yeah," Gojyo almost snapped, then gave his companion an apologetic look. He was going to get Sanzo for making him do this alone. Of course, thinking rationally, it really was the best way. Damn. "Okay. Goku, I don't have the foggiest clue how to do this, so I'm just gonna jump right in."

Goku nodded, "Okay."

The hanyou took a deep breath, steeling him self to continue. "For a while now, me and Sanzo, and sometimes Hakkai, have been sleeping together." He lifted the can to his suddenly dry mouth, taking a deep swig. That had sucked, but it wasn't over yet.

Once more, Goku nodded, his expression unchanged. "Yeah, I know. And?" Gojyo choked. He managed to keep the vast majority of his drink in his mouth, but it was a struggle to swallow. Once he finished coughing, Gojyo looked at Goku as best he could through eyes that kept watering.

"You knew?" he croaked.

Goku nodded. "It's the nose," he explained, pointing. "I'd be able to smell it, even if you guys were quieter."

Well, fuck. Gojyo didn't know what to say, in the face of the giant grin that Goku turned on him then, so he fumbled in his pocket for his cigarettes while he recovered enough to say something coherent. The familiar routine of extracting and lighting a smoke calmed him somewhat, and by the time he had exhaled the first drag, Gojyo was feeling fairly stable again.

"If we were quieter, huh?" He shook his head, chuckling, "So much for being sneaky, I guess. So how come you never said anything?"

"I dunno, really," Goku shrugged. "Mostly, I didn't want to get shut out. 'Sides, Sanzo probably would have aimed, if I'd brought it up."

Gojyo huffed around his smoke. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. Guy's got some pretty strong thoughts on that stuff." He looked at Goku, quiet for a moment. Then, "Look, we...if you're interested...you're welcome to join us, you know." There, he had done it. The worst part was over now, and Gojyo could-

"Why?"

"What?" Gojyo squeaked.

"Why? I mean, why do you want that?" Goku's expression was earnest. "It's been fine up until now, right? I don't wanna be a tag-along, an' I _don't_ want to be asked just because you guys think you should."

Gojyo considered that. If he answered too quickly, Goku would probably assume that he was speaking to reassure, not from truth. He _knew_ that Sanzo was carrying some serious lust for Goku (not that the pissy bastard would ever admit it out loud), but what about himself? Taking another swig of his beer, Gojyo caught Goku's gaze and held it with his own.

The answer came fairly quickly, once he set his mind to finding it. The truth was, Gojyo felt much more like a big brother to Goku than like a potential lover, though he couldn't deny that the kid was attractive. Of course, that was similar to what he had with Sanzo (except that Gojyo actually tended to enjoy Goku's company); the one person he felt differently for was Hakkai, and that didn't hinge on sex. Damn it, this was why he tried not to think too much about this stuff. Trying to explain it would make it sound a lot more complicated than it felt.

"All right," Gojyo announced with a sigh, "I swear Goku, if you ever breathe a word of this conversation to Sanzo, I'll kill you in your sleep. Got that?" He punctuated with a pointed, yet less than menacing glare.

Goku laughed, "You could try, kappa." His smiled faded. "But you know I don't like keeping things from him."

Crimson eyes rolled toward the sky briefly. "It's not like he doesn't _know_. It's just...we don't talk about it. You know Sanzo. If it ever comes up, he'll deny everything and spend the next week being a total dick."

"I guess so," Goku agreed slowly, "But you'd better be right."

"Oh, I'm right."

"Okay, then talk."

Gojyo was often still surprised when Goku took a serious turn. It wasn't that he thought the monkey was stupid - hell, hadn't he just made that point to Sanzo? - it was more like, he was so used to Goku's usual simplicity of outlook that he tended to forget how mature he was, underneath. Since the beginning of this gods-forsaken journey, they had all watched as Goku came into his own. And that, in the end, was what had brought them to this point.

"Well, it's like this...We're a team of sorts, right?" Goku nodded, and Gojyo took a deep breath. "Even though we fight and argue, we're still all in this together. You and I piss each other off daily, but I don't think that I would be wrong to say that we care about each other. Right?"

"Right."

"Right, well...it's like that with all of us, except maybe Hakkai. But that's because he doesn't bother to hide his affection." Gojyo paused, giving Goku a searching look. "You see?"

Goku nodded, "I think so, but...you and Sanzo? I would have thought that you hated each other way too much for that."

Gojyo chuckled again, letting his head fall forward, his hair curtaining his face. "_Never_ underestimated the erotic power of anger, Goku. Besides," he muttered, the words coming hard to his lips, "you don't have to like someone, to care for them." He glanced back to Goku. "Sanzo and I might not have much use for each other's company, but living together, day after day, risking our lives and watching each other's backs...that's the kind of shit that really matters. We understand each other, and even Sanzo needs to connect now and then, regardless of whatever bullshit spews from his mouth the rest of the time."

"Yeah," Goku smirked, "he doesn't even really try to pretend he's fooling us anymore, does he?"

"Not really, no."

A comfortable silence fell between them, the soft sounds of the calm afternoon washing in behind their words. The mild light of the sun filtered through the trees to dapple Goku's hair as he reached for a can of juice. He looked thoughtfully at Gojyo, then stood and took the few steps over to the tree and settled himself beside the hanyou. The small crack as he opened the can sounded unreasonably loud in the hushed space.

"You said you, Sanzo, and _sometimes_ Hakkai," Goku mused, and Gojyo knew without having to wait for the question, what he was going to ask.

"Yeah, well...Hakkai's...different."

"Different, how?"

"You know," Gojyo said slowly, trying to piece together an explanation that would satisfy Goku without giving away Hakkai's privacy. As he glanced around, wracking his brain, his eye fell on the huge pile of takeout cartons Goku had left in his wake. Ah! "You know how you eat a lot more than everyone else, because your appetite is bigger?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Hakkai's got a smaller appetite for that stuff. He joins us when he feels like it, and he's always welcome to do that. But most of the time, he's just..."

"Not hungry," Goku supplied, to Gojyo's immediate and complete relief.

"Yeah, not hungry," Gojyo repeated with a chuckle.

"So," Goku started hesitantly, "if you and Sanzo are fine by yourselves, why ask me?"

Well, that was the big question, wasn't it? Gojyo wondered how much he should reveal, given that the biggest motivator was actually Sanzo's obvious and growing desire for Goku. Apart from that, there was the comfort that they found in losing themselves in each other, laying down the burdens that fate had dealt them and slaking the need to remember that they were both more and less than destiny decreed. At night, in the relative safety of their rooms, the endless onslaught could be all but forgotten in the heated press of flesh that drove back the darkness for just a little while. In the end, Gojyo decided, it was best to tell Goku only of that and leave him to discover Sanzo's hidden truths on his own.

"Because," Gojyo started, drawing the word out for an extra second to think, "because it's a nice thing, is what it comes down to. Because if we can take comfort and pleasure from each other, then why _wouldn't_ we ask you, too? You're not a kid anymore, and I'm sorry that we overlooked that for so long. You're a part of it, just as much as we are; we care for you..." he trailed off, suddenly frustrated with his lack of ability to make the words come out right. "Damn it," he growled, "look, if you want us, then we want you. Okay?"

Goku mulled this over for a minute, staring into his can of juice. Gojyo hoped fervently that the monkey would somehow be able to figure out the meaning of his mangled explanation. He really didn't want to have to try again. Hakkai would have been so much better at this than Gojyo was. Hell, even Sanzo would have been. The guy was an emotionally stunted prick, but he was an i_eloquent_/i, emotionally stunted prick. Still, Gojyo understood their respective reasons for not wanting to handle this part of things. In the end, he was the only one who really could, regardless of his chronic lack of 'right' words.

"Well," Goku sighed, looking up from his drink to squint out at the serene park, "I think I get what you're saying. It makes sense, but..." Gojyo turned to look at him as he hesitated, noticing a slight heightening of the colour in Goku's cheeks. "It's just...I've never..."

Gojyo smiled. "Yeah, I think we're all pretty much aware of that, Goku," he said quietly. "It's not something to be embarrassed about, you know. And just because we've extended the offer doesn't mean that you have to take it. It's entirely up to you."

"Okay," Goku responded, and Gojyo could hear a soft edge in his voice that might have been relief. The young man fell silent again, chewing lightly on his lower lip. As far as Gojyo was concerned, they could stay here for however long it took for Goku to figure things out. It was a huge choice, Gojyo knew that better than any of them.

"Hey, Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think- I mean, would you mind if I-" Goku turned to look at Gojyo, his face now bright with an obvious blush.

Gojyo crushed his cigarette out on the ground beside, him, his eyes never leaving Goku's. "You wanna check it out, first?"

"Um...yeah. If you don't mind."

Gojyo couldn't repress a chuckle as he turned toward Goku. "I've just asked you if you want to have sex with me and Sanzo, and you're worried about whether I'll mind a little foreplay?" He reached out to lay his hand against Goku's cheek as he leaned closer. "Goku, you are one of a kind." Their lips met, the contact soft, chaste and brief. Gojyo didn't want to come on too strong, after all. He wasn't interested in clouding Goku's judgment on such an important matter. He pulled back far enough to look into Goku's eyes again. "Okay?" he asked quietly, fully aware of the delicacy of the situation and determined not to fuck it up at the starting gate. Sanzo really might start aiming, if he did.

Goku swallowed, then nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Good," Gojyo replied, nodding back. He pressed his lips to Goku's again, and again; they fell into a series of small kisses that grew gradually more intense as Goku relaxed into it. His tanned hand made its way up to cup the side of Gojyo's neck, pulling him closer, and Gojyo gently ran his tongue across the seam of Goku's lips. The brunet started, but parted them, tentatively mimicking Gojyo's actions and giving a little moan when their tongues met. It was an encouragement with which Gojyo was intimately familiar; he deepened the kiss, a little thrill running down his spine.

When they parted this time, Gojyo didn't need to ask if Goku was all right. He could see it in the young man's eyes, the pupils grown large with the rising effect of desire and betraying an eagerness to continue. The redhead slipped his hand down to Goku's hip, pressing his fingers against it a kind of tugging motion. Goku, interestingly, managed to figure out his meaning and moved closer, throwing one leg over Gojyo's to straddle him, settling comfortably there. Gojyo grinned, liking the way it felt to have Goku in his lap, a warm weight pressing pleasantly against him. Then Goku was leaning in for another kiss, taking control of this one to leave Gojyo quite breathless.

Sinewy arms wrapped around Gojyo's neck, even as his own hands found their way up under Goku's shirt to ghost lightly over the warm flesh of his torso. Gojyo was quite adept at pacing and controlling himself but when Goku's hips rolled, grinding against him, his body responded immediately, bucking up into it. The friction against his growing erection was delicious, pulling a low, throaty groan from him. The feel of Goku's muscular legs alongside his hips was distracting, making Gojyo wonder how it would feel to have them wrapped around his waist, pulling him in...

A shudder wracked Gojyo's frame and his fingers dug into Goku's waist, garnering a sharp intake of breath. Gojyo loosened his grip, one hand sliding up to brush a thumb over a pert nipple, the other slipping down to press against the prominent bulge beneath Goku's jeans. That earned him a deep moan of appreciation, spurring him to repeat the motion with slow strokes. Gojyo released Goku's mouth to trail a line of kisses down over his jaw to his neck, which he attacked with a series of small bites and licks. Goku's arms tightened around him, pulling him in tight. Breathy, needful noises against Gojyo's ear heightened his desire; he wanted to hear more, to feel that body writhing under his touch. Goku bucked his hips again, his wanton moan setting Gojyo's fingers to desperately seeking the fastening of his jeans and deftly popping it open.

Gojyo breathed deeply, taking in the raw, warm musk scent of Goku's skin as he continued to worry the brunet's neck with an eager mouth. He fought the zipper of Goku's pants, eventually just yanking on it until it slid open enough to allow him access. Slipping his hand inside, he scraped his thumbnail lightly over Goku's nipple as he palmed the hard flesh of his erection. Goku gasped and arched back, grinding ruthlessly into Gojyo's body and tearing a growl from the hanyou. Fuck, but the monkey was responsive!

Goku tilted his head to the side, inviting lips and teeth as Gojyo began to stroke him, slowly building to a steady rhythm. Their breath fell to shallow panting as they moved together, Goku in the throes of the sensations that Gojyo was giving him, Gojyo losing himself in the evidence of Goku's pleasure. The fact that they were still technically in the open had long since faded into inconsequence; they would hardly have noticed if they gained an audience, so wrapped up in each other.

Goku's hips gyrated, pushing for more friction, but Gojyo wouldn't give it to him, keeping to the same pace no matter how he writhed. A growl of frustration at this denial rose in the young man's throat and he fisted one hand tightly in long red hair. He yanked Gojyo's head back viciously to fix crimson eyes with a heated glare.

"Faster," Goku hissed - not a request - before crushing his mouth to Gojyo's in a consuming kiss. Gojyo opened his lips to the onslaught, a sharp spike of lust driving through his gut as Goku's tongue thrust inside, demanding, taking his breath. He slid his free arm around Goku's waist, pulling closer. The heat from the compact body in his arms radiated, rolling over him, carrying the earthy scent of Goku's arousal. Gojyo sped his movements, tightening his grip on the hard length in his hand. He wanted to hear it again, the sound of Goku's lust.

The pressure of Gojyo's own desire, throbbing mercilessly in his groin, was insistently ignored. This wasn't about him, after all. He was here for Goku. He broke the kiss, clenching his jaw as he repeated this to himself. Goku panted out an encouragement, his hips still rolling with the rhythm of Gojyo's strokes, and dropped his head to rest on the redhead's shoulder. Gojyo closed his eyes, revelling in the breathless groans issuing from Goku's mouth. Oh, the things that Gojyo wanted to do with that mouth... Gojyo found the tender juncture of Goku's neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth into it with enthusiasm, but careful not to hurt him.

Goku cried out, his voice edged with an urgency that Gojyo knew well. The brunet's breath had grown extremely shallow, stopping every few breaths, his body tensing. Gojyo abruptly stopped his ministrations, releasing (regretfully) Goku's cock and pulling his hand away. Goku's growl caught him off guard, but he wasn't bothered by it. The brunet straightened, fixing Gojyo with a look that was equal parts confusion and anger. Gojyo dropped his arm to pat Goku's hip.

"Stand up," he said, meeting Goku's gaze evenly.

"Wha-"

"Just stand up," Gojyo interrupted, not particularly interested in explaining himself.

Goku did as he was directed, and Gojyo followed, pushing him gently back against the tree. In the face of the question in Goku's large, golden eyes, Gojyo did the only thing he could do. He grinned. Goku frowned, and Gojyo dropped to his knees. He took the base of Goku's cock in his hand, guiding it into his mouth and sealing his lips around it. Goku moaned loudly, his left knee buckling for a second. Gojyo would have smiled, but he settled for pulling back, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the hard flesh between his lips. His tongue flicked against the sensitive skin around the head and delved into the slit to pick up the precome there. He hummed appreciatively at the taste, and Goku loosed a harsh gasp.

As much as he would have liked to draw it out, Gojyo knew he didn't have that kind of time. Goku was tightly coiled, hanging onto control by a very thin thread. Gojyo pushed forward again, taking Goku to the root. He settled quickly into a rhythm, losing himself in the familiar act of giving head. Goku's hand came to rest on his head, the slight pressure encouraging Gojyo to move faster, which he did. Almost immediately, Goku's breath was leaving him in harsh gasps again, his legs trembling with the coiling of his imminent orgasm.

Gojyo kept that pace, never altering it for fear that he would lose the edge of Goku's orgasm. He felt the telltale thickening of Goku's cock in his mouth, the stiffening of his body as the young man crested his climax. Gojyo continued his attentions until he heard the deep groan and felt Goku's come pumping over his tongue, slowing then to keep from interfering in the pleasure he knew Goku was experiencing. He waited until the last shudders had passed and the hand in his hair loosened, then pulled slowly back, swallowing as he released Goku.

Gojyo stood once more, taking in Goku's form, limp with exhaustion, head thrown back to rest against the tree. He grinned again, tucking Goku's length back into his clothing and refastening his jeans for him. Goku's head snapped up.

"Gojyo?" he began, but the redhead cut him off with a kiss.

"Did you enjoy it?" Gojyo asked quietly, gazing into Goku's eyes.

"Yeah, of course," Goku answered with a smile, "but what about-" Again Gojyo kissed him, silencing the obvious offer before it was made.

"Don't worry about that, Goku." He winked at his companion, grinning. "I'm a big boy. I'm sure I'll live for a while longer." He kept his intention of saving this frustration for Sanzo, to himself. (Not that it would make much difference, since the priest couldn't take Goku and still keep his turn to top with Gojyo.)

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now we gotta pack up and get back, before Hakkai sends the dragon out to look for us."

Goku smiled, kissed Gojyo quickly, and then started cleaning up their picnic. Gojyo smiled, too.

* * *

Gojyo didn't need to tell Hakkai that he had spoken to Goku; the tension around the dinner table was more than enough to make everyone aware of the situation. As soon as the meal was over and the dishes dealt with, Hakkai excused himself in a quiet voice and disappeared on the premise that he was tired and there was mending to be done. Gojyo watched him close the door as he left, something settling uncomfortably in the back of his mind. He understood why Hakkai only occasionally joined him and Sanzo, and knew why he didn't want to be present for the first time Goku was to be included but Gojyo would have preferred that he stay. Dismissing it to the corner of his mind with a shrug, he proposed a game of cards, which Goku eagerly accepted. Sanzo lit a cigarette and scowled, but he nodded slightly, and Gojyo dealt him in.

A small smile curled the corners of Gojyo's mouth as he considered suggesting strip poker, then crushed the thought as entirely too obvious. That would be far more likely to end in Sanzo storming out and bunking in the other room with Hakkai, than in the more pleasant activities that Gojyo had planned. Shame, though...entertainment didn't get better than embarrassing the hell out of Sanzo.

Hakkai had thoughtfully left them some hot sake, and after he had dealt out the hand, he poured for himself and Sanzo. A gesture to Goku, refused with a shake of the head, and they settled in to the game. About thirty minutes and several rounds of sake later, Gojyo was thanking the gods that he had kept his mouth shut. Sanzo's luck was running strong and even cheating was an iffy protection, at best. The up side was that the monk's mood was steadily improving with each hand, making the probability of his cooperation much higher. Sanzo was almost always on board, but he seemed to like making things as difficult as possible, first. It was, Gojyo had concluded, the Genjyo Sanzo version of foreplay.

Time wore on, Gojyo waiting, watching his companions carefully. The game was a good distraction, and they were relaxing a little. Gojyo pulled the last drag from his cigarette and stood as he crushed it out.

"Be right back, guys," he said quickly, and then made his way toward the bathroom. He had no idea if Sanzo or Goku would make a move while he was gone, but he figured it was worth a shot, anyway.

Having attended to business, made sure he was prepared and checked to make sure he looked all right, Gojyo returned to...Sanzo and Goku sitting silently in their chairs, studiously avoiding each other's eyes. Well, so much for i_that_/i plan, then. Heaving a quiet sigh, Gojyo padded up behind Sanzo's chair and leaned on the back. Sanzo stiffened, but said nothing. Goku looked up to Gojyo, his expression nervous but receptive. Gojyo smiled and winked at him, slipping one hand up to thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Sanzo's head. Goku's eyes grew huge and round as he watched this, clearly still unable to believe that the monk would allow this, especially from Gojyo. The predictable shiver ran through Sanzo's frame, followed by the equally predictable jerking away, and Gojyo chuckled.

Bending down, he purred into Sanzo's ear, "Come on, Sanzo-sama, don't be like that. You'll scare Goku." Gojyo grinned at Goku as he moved to bite gently at the juncture of Sanzo's neck and shoulder. He listened to the sharp intake of breath, pleased that his attentions wouldn't be going to waste over some stupid Sanzo-style hang-up. Of course, Gojyo knew much better than to take that for granted, but this was a promising response.

"Ch. Shut up," Sanzo retorted, but he let his head fall slightly to the side, exposing his neck just that tiny bit more. Gojyo knew this dance well by now, and he released the flesh in his teeth to grin up at Goku, beckoning him over. Goku, golden eyes still wide, rose slowly from his chair, crossing the short distance to Sanzo's chair. The monk stiffened again, but Gojyo could feel that this was different. Holy shit, Mr. High-and-Mighty was actually _nervous!_ Well, that was interesting.

Gojyo ran his fingers lightly over the back of Sanzo's head, gently rubbing against a known erogenous zone to pull him back into the moment. They would have to be careful about this; Sanzo was a flight risk. Reaching out for Goku's wrist, Gojyo pulled him forward, gesturing with his eyes and a downward tilt of his chin. Goku understood and after a second's hesitation, he swung a leg up and over Sanzo's, then settled himself on the monk's lap. Sanzo was as still as stone, but he wasn't resisting. Of course, Gojyo was more than happy to participate in a seduction (this was actually quite like the first time with Sanzo and Hakkai, which did not displease him at all), but if he sensed any true resistance, this whole thing would end in a heartbeat.

Another quick glance up at Gojyo, a hard swallow and a deep breath, and then Goku was taking Sanzo's face in his hands, tilting his head back. Gojyo watched as Goku's tanned lips covered Sanzo's lighter ones, a carnal current racing through him at the sight. Oh, he should have brought this up ages ago. Sanzo relaxed slowly into the kiss, though he didn't move even a fraction of an inch. Gojyo continued his soothing ministrations to Sanzo's scalp and waited. If the guy was going to freak out, it would happen after Goku released him.

Soon, Goku did just that, pulling softly away and opening his eyes to look into Sanzo's. There was a breathless moment, everything suspended, dependent on Sanzo's next action. Goku blinked, his brow furrowing as the silence stretched. Gojyo tried to be unobtrusive, but he didn't want to risk removing his touch, either. Goku, looking really worried now, bit his lower lip lightly. Suddenly, Sanzo's hands were on Goku's shoulders, his fingers digging in as he pulled the monkey toward him and claimed his mouth greedily.

Goku gave a little 'mph' of surprise, but returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Gojyo grinned and turned his attentions back to Sanzo's neck. Another shudder rippled through the priest's body, and the low moan that he loosed into Goku's mouth settled firmly in Gojyo's groin. If he had known that seeing Goku and Sanzo together would have this kind of effect on him, Gojyo would definitely have dragged the monkey into the bedroom long before now! He slid his hand down the length of Sanzo's arm to pry a hand loose, guiding it down to slip under Goku's shirt. Though Sanzo gave no acknowledgment of Gojyo's actions, he allowed it. The knowledge that he could control this sent a shudder of pure lust through Gojyo's body, and he had to pull away for a moment in order to control a sudden urge to drag them both over to the bed.

They parted, Goku gasping a little at whatever Sanzo was doing, beneath the fabric of the shirt. Now that he had begun, Sanzo was able to continue without direct intervention; he moved his other hand down to join the first. A libidinous smile crept over Gojyo's lips as Sanzo leaned forward to attack Goku's exposed throat with his mouth. Gojyo slid a hand over Sanzo's shoulder, under the edge of his robes and across the silk-covered chest. He scraped his thumbnail lightly over a nipple, delighting in the quick hiss it elicited.

Goku found his way back to Sanzo's lips, claiming them ardently, the pink flash of his tongue sliding into the priest's mouth a shock through Gojyo's spine. There was an urgency to their embrace that was contagious, and the hanyou moved around to lift Goku's shirt. Sanzo released Goku long enough for Gojyo to pull the offending clothing off and drop it to the ground. His pale, scarred hands moved constantly on Goku's darker skin, thumbs brushing over dusky nipples, trailing down over sculpted chest and abdomen with abandon. Goku's hips rolled against Sanzo, pulling a deep groan from the priest, and Gojyo's restraint shattered.

Wrapping his arms around Goku's waist, he pulled back gently, separating the pair and earning himself a glare from Sanzo. Goku went with it, getting his feet under him and stepping back so that they didn't fall. He grabbed Sanzo's wrists as he went, pulling him along with them as Gojyo led them all back toward one of the beds. It was a small one, but they always managed to make it work before, so Gojyo wasn't worried about it.

Once there, Gojyo turned and pushed Goku gently down to the mattress, encouraging him to lay back. He did, pulling his legs up as Gojyo turned to Sanzo, guiding him to sit near Goku's knees.

"Pants," he said, and thrilled to see Sanzo reach immediately for the button on Goku's jeans. Gods, he was going to enjoy the hell out of this. He might not ever be able to bring it up without dodging bullets, but they would all know. A smirk touched his mouth briefly before he managed to smother it. Partially to hide this, Gojyo turned his attention to assisting Sanzo in the task of stripping Goku.

When they finished, Gojyo took a moment just to enjoy the sight before him. Goku was young and active, his muscles toned and strong from the excellent exercise of fighting for his life and those of his companions. Hakkai ensured that they all ate well, and the tone and texture of Goku's skin showed it, bronzed and smooth, save his scars, with something like a glow that promised softness. Oh, gods...how had they not noticed this for so long? Sanzo simply sat, staring at the body that Gojyo knew he had been wanting for months. Figuring he needed a bit of a shove in the right direction, Gojyo leaned down to catch Goku's length in his hand, stroking slowly. Goku loosed a moan, a shudder wracking his body, and Sanzo's eyes suddenly seemed to focus. Gojyo released Goku, only to watch Sanzo take his place. Leaning down near Sanzo's ear, he spoke low.

"Suck him, Sanzo."

Sanzo flashed a lightning-fast glare at Gojyo, but his desire won out in the end. He bent down, flicking his tongue out over the crown of Goku's sex. The young man arched up, a gasp escaping him before his hips bucked up toward Sanzo's mouth. Gojyo almost whimpered as he watched the priest wrap his lips around Goku, listened to the quiet moan that rose in his throat as he did it. _Holy. Fuck._

Gojyo wanted to see this, to shed his clothes and just _look_ as Sanzo eagerly sucked Goku's cock. He wanted to, but he didn't. He needed distraction. Now. Crouching beside Sanzo, he reached for the sash that tied the priest's robe closed, untying it with practised ease and pulling it from around the thin waist. Then he stood, slipping his arms carefully over Sanzo's shoulders, determinedly ignoring the bobbing of his blond head. Taking hold of the robe, he slid it lightly off and let it drop to the bed, effectively doubling his problems, as he now had a beautiful view of Sanzo's bared shoulders rippling with his illicit movements on Goku's body.

A gentle pat to the inside of Goku's thigh had him spreading his legs, and one to Sanzo's hip got him to move over, kneeling between them as his mouth pulled whimpers of pleasure from Goku. Gojyo wrapped an arm around Sanzo's waist, stopping briefly to squeeze his erection before moving on to the button on his jeans. It popped open easily, and Gojyo eased the zipper down. Not even having the patience for another grope first, he grabbed hold of the waistband and pulled them down over Sanzo's thin hips. When he had pushed them down as far as he could, he tapped first one leg, then the other, and pulled the jeans off as Sanzo straightened each obligingly. Goku's moans were getting louder, destroying Gojyo's concentration.

Moving over and hunkering down beside Goku, Gojyo paused to nip at a peaked nipple.

"Goku?" he asked, his voice a purr in the hushed room, "Are you ready for the next part?"

Goku nodded, his face contorted with pleasure.

"Sanzo," Gojyo called over his shoulder, his eyes still drinking in the sight of Goku's beautifully transformed features, "Stop now."

It was bound to happen. Sanzo ignored him. Gojyo huffed and stood up, taking hold of Sanzo's shoulder and pushing him away. The priest wasn't even together enough to glare, this time. He just glanced up, then back down, rubbing his hands over Goku's thighs.

"You don't want him to come too soon, do you?"

Sanzo didn't answer. Gojyo fished the vial of lube he had stashed in his pocket earlier in the day and held it out. Sanzo took it, looked at it for a moment, then popped the cap open.

"Sit at the edge of the bed, Sanzo," Gojyo said, figuring it was safe enough now, and began tending to the matter of ridding himself of his restrictive clothing. By the time he was done, Sanzo was already making Goku writhe with his slick fingers. Gojyo grinned, stopping for a second to just enjoy the fact that he had them both at his beck. It was unlikely in the extreme, and even less likely to happen again.

"Mm...yesss," Goku whimpered, and Gojyo snapped back to attention, the throbbing of his sex reminding him that there was a point to all of this. Still smiling, he dropped to his knees in front of Sanzo, opened his mouth, and took Sanzo's length inside. The sounds Goku made, the heat from Sanzo's body, the familiar scent of cigarettes and soap and sex, the silken feel of the hard flesh on his tongue and the salty taste of Sanzo's precome conspired to rob Gojyo of his sanity, just a little at a time. He wanted, so badly...but he had to wait, reminded himself of that with every dip of his head, every pull back. Soon Sanzo's moans joined Goku's a chorus of desire that Gojyo had no will to resist.

One of Sanzo's long-fingered hands tangled into Gojyo's hair, pushing down just slightly, encouraging the redhead to move faster, take more. Gojyo did his level best to comply, eyes closed and moaning, himself. Gojyo lost himself in the rhythm, until Sanzo's fingers suddenly tightened, tugging painfully at his scalp. Gojyo pulled away, looking up at Sanzo questioningly. Sanzo gestured with his chin, to Goku.

Goku was splayed out over the bed, his legs sprawling wide, his face flushed with the effects of Sanzo's attentions. Gojyo grinned and leaned back on his heels. Sanzo climbed up onto the bed again, kneeling low between Goku's legs and pouring some lube into his palm. He hissed quietly as he slicked up his cock, his eyes squeezing shut. The colour in his cheeks heightened further, and Gojyo consumed the sight of the two of them with greedy eyes.

Sanzo positioned himself, grabbing hold of Goku's thighs and scooting forward a little. He waited for Goku to look at him, then pushed slowly forward. Gojyo looked to Goku, knowing that Sanzo would be expecting him to, that Sanzo wasn't capable of interpreting Goku's reactions just now. The usually haughty monk tended to lose himself in the heat of passion.

The tanned face was still, though lines showed between his brows, giving away the pain. Gojyo reached out to stroke him gently, looking to help. Goku's face relaxed slightly, though a hiss escaped him through clenched teeth.

"It's all right, Goku," Gojyo soothed, "just try to relax. I promise that it gets better."

Goku nodded and took a deep breath. Gojyo glanced up at Sanzo. His head was dropped forward, strands of blond hair sticking to his cheeks, every muscle tensed to keep himself from simply ramming into Goku's body. A long, low moan was building in Sanzo's throat, matched by a deep, rumbling sound in Goku's chest. They converged in Gojyo's belly, a carnal throb that demanded satisfaction. He pushed it down as best he could, but he knew that he was just barely hanging on to his own control. His cock _ached_, but he didn't dare touch himself, as tempting as that was. He had promised himself a go at Sanzo, and he was going to have it.

Finally Sanzo slid home, fully seated in Goku's flesh. Gojyo could see it in the release of the tension through his frame, in the slumping of his shoulders. Goku relaxed as well, breathing freely. Gojyo took the time that Sanzo was giving Goku, to climb up on the bed and locate the vial of lube. He slicked his fingers and sidled in behind Sanzo. He would have preferred to wait, but he knew that Sanzo wouldn't last long, and besides, Gojyo was going to explode in a few very short minutes.

He laid a hand against Sanzo's shoulder, and slipped his fingers into the cleft of Sanzo's ass, pressing against the tight ring of muscle there. Sanzo groaned loudly, but he didn't move, waiting for Gojyo, who massaged him with practised movements. When his body relaxed, allowing Gojyo to slip one finger inside, Sanzo cried out softly, his hips rolling forward. Goku gasped at the sudden movement and Gojyo's cock twitched in response, demanding attention that he managed by iron will to deny.

Now that he had started, Sanzo didn't stop - probably _couldn't_ stop - and he rocked into Goku again. Fortunately for Gojyo, he had enough sense to keep from thrusting too quickly or roughly; that would have made keeping up with him tough. As it was, Sanzo settled into a steady pace which Gojyo matched easily by the simple expedient of staying still. Sanzo's movements as he fucked Goku also had him fucking himself quite neatly on Gojyo's fingers, his moans of pleasure growing louder with every thrust.

Peering over the priest's shoulder, Gojyo saw Goku blindly reaching for his own cock, his eyes shut tight, mouth open and panting, grunting with the push and pull of Sanzo inside him. Two fingers in and pressing a third, Gojyo was on the edge of madness with his need to drive into Sanzo's pliant body. The sight of Goku stroking himself was going to break him, and so he let his head fall forward, his teeth sinking into the flesh at the back of Sanzo's shoulder.

"Bastard," Sanzo hissed, but one arm rose to curl around Gojyo's head, holding him there. Oh, and there it was, the give and stretch of Sanzo's body around his fingers, welcoming him inside.

Gojyo listened, because he couldn't look, to the sound of Goku's breath, shorter, harsher, more broken every second as his climax rushed down. Sanzo grew stiff again, muscles and tendons stretched and tense as he fought to retain his control. Gojyo couldn't wait anymore. He scooted in as close as he could to Sanzo, the touch of his own hand making him hiss as he stroked the lube over his cock, and then positioned it at Sanzo's entrance. There was a strange moment of motion as Gojyo sought to match, then a simultaneous sound from all three of them as Gojyo penetrated Sanzo, altering the angle for Goku as well.

Gripping Sanzo's hips lightly, Gojyo threw his head back and just rocked at their pace, letting Sanzo adjust and willing himself to calm down. Goku's moans turned to gasping cries, his strokes gaining in speed and strength until his body arched up, coming thickly over his hand and belly. Sanzo groaned deeply, sounding almost tortured as he watched. Gojyo knew that Goku's muscles would be gripping Sanzo tight, spasm after spasm milking the priest's cock.

With firm care, he slipped an arm around Sanzo's waist, much as he had with Goku earlier, and sat back on his heels, pulling Sanzo gently out of Goku's body, and over the edge. Sanzo came with a groan, his spend mixing with Goku's on tanned flesh. Gojyo bit down on whatever was closest to his mouth, turning Sanzo's groan to a growl of pleasure/pain that Gojyo barely heard through his effort to contain his own climax.

Beyond the point of restraint now, Gojyo shoved Sanzo forward. The priest caught himself on his hands, now hovering over Goku. Sanzo had done this plenty of times, so Gojyo had no need to hold back, and he didn't, pounding into Sanzo rough and hard. He revelled in the gasps and grunts from the priest, in the knowledge that Goku was watching as Sanzo's face betrayed everything. For a few seconds, there was nothing but the sensation of Sanzo's body, hot and tight around him, and the sounds of flesh against flesh, mingled with the hoarse cries he was creating.

It happened so fast that Gojyo almost didn't make it, barely pulling out in time to keep from making a mess of Sanzo, coming in thick spurts over his back, instead. Gojyo's head swam, his vision dimming briefly as his body refused to draw breath, the rush of oxygen to his brain when it started again making him dizzy. He rode out the aftershocks pressed against Sanzo's body.

The second he let go, Sanzo collapsed onto Goku, who wrapped an arm lazily around his shoulder, already passing into sleepiness. Gojyo sat back, pushing damp hair out of his face and trying to catch his breath. When he was sufficiently recovered to really see what he was looking at, he noticed something.

Sanzo was still wearing his black silk undershirt.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

Morning came entirely too early for Gojyo's liking. It also included far more cheerful banging of dishes from Hakkai than was necessary, in his opinion. In fact, Hakkai's mood was downright _frighteningly_ good, which made Gojyo wonder if it might be an act. He watched for a while, waited for the usual signs that Hakkai was hiding something - the little crease between his brows even though he was smiling, the momentary downturn at the corners of his lips, the altered cadence of his speech, or any of the other clues that Gojyo had picked up on during their years together - but he found none.

By the time he had smoked his first cigarette and stumbled his way through a shower, the others had sat to breakfast, and only Goku was still eating. Hakkai had been cooking up a storm, but Gojyo wasn't counting on there being much left. The previous night had taken a lot of energy, and he figured Goku was probably more ravenous than usual. He had weighed the pros and cons, and decided that sometimes food was overrated. Besides, showers (water in general, really) tended to revitalize Gojyo, and he figured he needed that more, this morning.

Gojyo grabbed the empty chair at the table and settled himself into it contentedly. The shower had helped, waking him up and bolstering his good mood; he didn't think that even Sanzo could piss him off, which was saying something. He met the monk's glare with a grin.

"Good morning, Sanzo-sama," he greeted cheerfully, earning another glare from Sanzo and a titter from Hakkai. Gojyo glanced at Hakkai, favouring him with an affectionate smile. Goku was smiling around his food, and nodded happily at Gojyo when their eyes met.

Hakkai left the table for minute, and Gojyo was pleasantly surprised when he came back with a plate of food, saved from the beginning of the meal to ensure that Gojyo got to eat properly as well. He grinned at Hakkai, who returned it with one of the real smiles that he so rarely distributed. It was going to be a great day, Gojyo decided, tucking in.

Eventually, Goku finished up and excused himself, saying he wanted to get some exercise in the garden out behind the inn. Hakkai reminded him gently to be careful of people walking through the garden, and asked him to return in two hours to help with shopping for supplies. Goku grinned, promised to be back at the appointed time, and practically ran out the door. Hakkai chuckled as he began clearing up the dishes, while Gojyo and Sanzo indulged in an after-breakfast cigarette and a little more coffee.

When everything had been removed from the table and Hakkai was busy with washing them, Sanzo settled a pointed stare on Gojyo.

"What?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

"My shirt," Sanzo growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you I'd clean it." On his way out the night before, Gojyo had grabbed the now soiled, black silk undershirt that Sanzo wore beneath his robes, intending to wash it this morning.

"I want it back without a trace," the priest warned, "or you're going to be eating lead."

Gojyo nodded, taking a drag from his smoke before he answered, "Look, I'll make you an offer. If I don't clean it to your standard, I'll have another one made for you." Another dark stare had him holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Out of _my_ pocket, I swear!" Sanzo subsided a little, but he was obviously waiting for Gojyo to sweeten the pot, which he did. "And...you can have a shot at me, in kind."

Having been sleeping with Sanzo for some time, Gojyo knew exactly what that was likely to entail, but he reasoned that having to wash his hair extra well was a small price to pay for the memory of the previous night. Besides, it didn't bother him half as much as he let Sanzo believe it did. It made for a better bargaining chip that way.

"Ch," Sanzo huffed, but the glare softened and he nodded. "Fine. And I don't want-"

"To hear anything about the way things went. I know."

"If you bring it up, you'll-

"Be chewing on bullets. I know that, too."

Sanzo pursed his lips, probably pissed that Gojyo had cut him off, but the hanyou didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to be threatened, and this was the easiest way around it. Sanzo's pride was a pain in the ass, but at least it made him predictable.

As if on cue, Hakkai appeared back at the table with a teapot, a cup and a fresh newspaper. He placed them all in front of Sanzo, who stared at them as if they were foreign objects. Then he looked at Hakkai as though he'd grown a second head.

"I thought that you might like to spend our last day in town quietly," Hakkai explained. "With Goku out and Gojyo in here, helping me with the dishes, you should have a good couple of hours to yourself." He laid his best Don't Even Think About Saying No smile on Sanzo and waited. After a few seconds, Sanzo gave in, the call of Time Alone too strong to resist. He tucked his cigarettes and the cup into his sleeve, picked up the teapot and paper, and left.

"Anyone who disturbs me will be courting death," Sanzo (predictably) called out as he closed the door behind him.

Gojyo snickered, crushing out his cigarette, and glanced up at Hakkai. "Man, you are the _master_," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Gojyo," Hakkai responded, inclining his head in a tiny bow, "now, of you would be so kind as to help with the dishes?"

The polite words sank in, and Gojyo's shoulders slumped a little. When that tone came out, everything Hakkai said sounded like a request. It was, as they had all come to understand, nothing of the sort. Well, in the grand scheme of things, drying dishes wasn't so bad, not when it meant keeping Hakkai in his unusually upbeat mood. Gojyo's life tended to become very smooth when Hakkai was happy. He rose from his chair, clapping Hakkai on the shoulder briefly as he walked by.

"Sure thing, man."

They headed for the sink, where Hakkai plunged his hands into the soapy water, and Gojyo grabbed a towel. A comfortable silence fell between them, echoes of calmer days back home in the ease with which they worked together. The pile of dishes diminished and Gojyo, in as much as he knew that Hakkai wasn't hiding some frustration or anger, began to wonder just what the hell _was_ going on. He didn't want to ask, though. Hakkai would tell him, if he wanted Gojyo to know. Eventually, Hakkai did just that.

"Gojyo," he started, and then hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I...I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

Gojyo fixed his friend with a confused look. "What? What for?"

"Well, I think that you handled the situation with Goku very well. I couldn't have done that," Hakkai said.

"What are you talking about?" Gojyo scoffed. "You're way better at talking than I am."

Hakkai chuckled, "Thank you, but I'm afraid that eloquence isn't the best measure of one's ability with certain things. Goku needed to be approached in just the right way, and you were able to do that without scaring or confusing him. Also...you did very well at keeping me out of it, which I appreciate."

Gojyo frowned a little. "What did you guys do, go over the whole thing while I was in the shower?"

"No, we didn't. We haven't discussed any of it, in fact. I have no idea what you said, or how. I _do_ know Goku, however," Hakkai explained. "If you had told him about my...inhibitions regarding being there last night, he would have behaved differently this morning."

"Huh. You think?"

"Yes, I do," Hakkai said quietly. "I think that he would have wondered if it was his fault, or if I just don't like him enough. You know that his only weakness is the three of us. How we see him, how we feel about him, is extremely important to Goku."

Gojyo scratched his head absently, considering this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wasn't thinking about that, though. I just figured that, if he had questions about you, then he should ask you himself." He paused, looking for the right way to put his next thought. "Not my place to tell him that stuff, kind of thing."

Hakkai nodded, a small smile playing about his lips. He turned, laid a hand on Gojyo's shoulder, and leaned in to place a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for that."

The gesture was unexpectedly intimate, and Gojyo wasn't sure how to react. He settled for a smile and a mumbled 'you're welcome', but the conversation raised new questions in his mind. Since Hakkai seemed to be in the space to be open, he decided to just ask, and hope like hell he wasn't going too far.

"So," Gojyo drawled, watching Hakkai closely, "about your 'inhibitions', as you put it..."

Hakkai looked at him, his face unreadable.

"Um..." the hanyou floundered, wishing suddenly that he hadn't said anything but determined to go on, now that he had, "Does that mean that you won't be..." he trailed off, blood rushing to his face. Hakkai hadn't moved, still regarding Gojyo blankly. Damn, Gojyo hated it when he did that. It unnerved him, flustered him and made it difficult to keep his train of thought. He swallowed and tried again.

"Does that mean that you won't be...joining us...anymore?" he finally managed to choke out, wincing at the bluntness of it. After all these years of living with Hakkai, Gojyo still hadn't picked up on tact, which made stuff like this just that much harder. Hakkai, he noticed after a few seconds, hadn't so much as opened his mouth. Shit.

"You know what?" Gojyo blurted out, "I shouldn't have asked." He fiddled with the towel in his hands, but there was nothing to dry, nothing to turn his attention to, in order to get away from Hakkai's gaze. "Just...just tell me to shut up," he said, glancing at Hakkai briefly before casting his eyes down, instead. "Shut. Up. Gojyo," he added awkwardly.

The silence stretched a moment longer before Hakkai, incredibly, began to laugh. It started as a muffled snicker, turned into a giggle, then grew louder and more robust until Hakkai was leaning on the counter for support, laughing aloud. Gojyo, baffled and uncertain, watched the progression with wide eyes. Eventually, the sound of Hakkai's genuine laughter got to him, and Gojyo started to smile. By the time Hakkai got himself under control, Gojyo was laughing, too.

"It's all right, Gojyo," Hakkai told him, a hand to his abdomen for support. "You're not prying. The truth is that I simply couldn't be there for the first time. I can't explain it, but it would have felt...wrong."

Gojyo contemplated this for a minute, and then nodded. "Okay, I think I get that."

"It doesn't mean that I won't be joining you in the future, though."

"Oh. Okay, good," Gojyo responded, relieved that his suggestion hadn't pushed Hakkai out of the group. He might not be there often, but it was his choice, and Gojyo certainly didn't want to take that away from him. Hakkai, more than he or Sanzo, needed to be able to forget once in a while, needed an outlet for that. Besides, it was i_nice_/i when Hakkai was there, too. Now that Goku was involved, it was perfect. Complete.

"Yes," Hakkai said with a gentle smile, "good." After a moment, they turned back to the dishes and Hakkai casually mentioned that he knew of a lake in the vicinity that was good for swimming. "If you would like, would you care to join me for a swim, after we've been to the market?"

The idea of a dip in a cool lake appealed to Gojyo, and he nodded.

"Don't tell Sanzo and Goku, though," Hakkai continued, "It's been a long time since we spent an afternoon together, and I find that I'm missing it."

"Okay," Gojyo agreed, grinning. "Besides, his holiness would just bitch the whole time, anyway."

Hakkai snickered. "Yes, he would. All right, it's settled, then. We'll pick up a bit of a picnic lunch and some beer while we're out."

"Sounds good to me." Hakkai's sentiments settled in Gojyo's chest, making him feel warm and content.

"Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring a deck of cards?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He'd known this day was going to turn out great.


End file.
